I Don't Know
by XTaiyoX
Summary: One day it might become clear that you'll love me like I love you, but until then...


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything

Kagura P.O.V.

Is it wrong that I feel this way about you? I suppose so since most of society says it wrong, but for some reason I couldn't care less what they think. Too bad you're a part of the people who think it's wrong. I won't let it stop me, because maybe one day you might change your mind. Even if you do think it's alright it won't necessarily mean you'll feel the same way about me as I do for you. Though that might be true, I'll still wait. These are always the thoughts that go through my head when I look at you, Ayumu.

Ayumu P.O.V.

I never thought that it was wrong, but I always thought of as strange and unique. I couldn't tell you that the day you asked me about it; I just blurted out that it was wrong without really thinking about it, but that is just like me isn't it. I saw the way that my words hurt you flicker in your eyes for that slight moment, it was the first time I had ever seen you like that. Ever since that day, our conversation we had, has been on my mind I want to talk to you more about, but I don't know how to bring it up and sometime our friends get in the way. I wonder if you ever feel the same way I do, Kagura.

One day, I got sick and had to stay home from school. My mom said that I should get plenty of sleep so I could go back to school as soon as possible before she left for work. After she left I fell asleep and when I woke up later that day, I was surprised to see Kagura sitting in a chair by my side, it made me so happy," Kagura", I tried to say, but my voice cracked.

She looked at me with smile on her face," Ayumu, are you feeling better", she asked. She always calls me by my real name when it just the two of us, I never really understood why, but I never questioned it," Sorry I let myself in. When you didn't come to school today, it made me worry a little", she said grinning scratching the back of her head.

I sat up in my bed to answer her," It's fine, I'm glad that you did. What did I miss at school today?"

"I don't know, I didn't stay long for school when I didn't see you there", she said bluntly," It only around noon or so."

"Why did you skip school", my voice cracked again as I said that, sending me into a coughing fit.

She rubbed my back for me until my couching calm down," The reason I came over is because we never get to talk just the two of anymore. I thought that we could catch up before the others came over after school. Was that wrong of me", she asked hugging me. I couldn't say yes and her hug warmed my whole body, I didn't want her to let go. I responded by hugging back; I felt her pull back, but I didn't let go," this will be very uncomfortable unless I lie beside you."

Kagura P.O.V.

She nodded; I couldn't believe it, she wanted me to be beside her. Ayumu had let go of me and slid over to make room. When I got under the cover she laid there staring at me," Kagura I want talk about something that might be a little difficult to say", I held her hand showing that she could take her time," Remember when we were talking about same-sex couples", I nodded my head," I wanted to know why you asked me that?"

I knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later and I already told myself that no matter what I would tell the truth. I took a deep breathe," The truth is that I wanted to see what you thought about it. Now I know you think it's wrong, but I wanted to you see if would accept me because I'm like that", my heart is beating so fast, I feel like it's about to pop out of my chest. She'll probably think I'm gross and won't want to talk to me anymore. I hope after this we can at least still be friends.

Ayumu P.O.V.

That explains why and I probably made her sad when I said it was wrong. I noticed that her hand was still holding mine and it had a clammy feeling to it, so what she said must have been hard for her to say. I squeezed her hand to show her it was alright," Wow, I never knew Kagura. You don't have to worry though, I'll always accept you. You're one of my best friends!"

"You're the only one I have ever told. Will you keep it a secret?"

"Sure I'll keep it a secret", I wonder, if she feels this way she must have someone she likes.

Kagura P.O.V.

"Do you have someone you like", she asked me. I can't tell her it's her but I could do this," Yes I do. I can't tell you her name, but she is kind of always in her own world and I think that she is very pretty", just as I got done explaining there was a knock at the door," That must be the others now. Time seemly passed by faster than I expected. I'll go answer the door. Do you want anything while I'm up?"

Ayumu P.O.V.

"It's fine", as I watched her get out of my bed to go answer the door, I have to admit, I felt a little lonely. Though it doesn't compare to how I felt when she was telling me about the person she likes. I don't know why, but it felt like a knife was going through my heart. Then again I am sick so maybe that's what was bothering me then.


End file.
